


Sing With Me

by Impala_Cherry_Trickster



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Canon Era, Confused Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Crack, Dancing and Singing, Drinking, Friendship, Gen, Good Morgana (Merlin), Gwaine Being Gwaine (Merlin), Merlin's a lil cutie, Protective Gaius (Merlin), Protective Merlin, Secrets, Taverns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:41:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24386035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Impala_Cherry_Trickster/pseuds/Impala_Cherry_Trickster
Summary: Merlin only offered because he owed her one, and now he's on a stage, singing.
Relationships: Gwaine/Merlin (Merlin), Merlin & Sefa (Merlin)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 199





	1. Song

‘Sefa…’

‘Please, Merlin? For me?’

You see, the thing was, Merlin was a nice person. He figured that he owed Sefa, because she covered for him with Arthur when he snuck out of Camelot to teach Lady Morgana how to control her Magic. It wasn’t the first time she’d done such a thing, Sefa was always helping him out. Loyal mostly to Morgana, the woman could inspire such confidence, but Sefa was also the maid-servant of Gwen. The Queen of Camelot was his best friend, and if he wasn’t doing chores for Arthur or helping Morgana, he could usually be found with her.

Or with Sefa, who had dragged him out to the Tavern tonight for a very good reason. She was a singer, a secret that nobody in the Castle knew, loved to perform on her spare evenings. But she was usually protected, by a Guard she’d managed to befriend. Unfortunately, tonight Sir Aldric was on duty, and so Sefa had been moping, for she didn’t dare go alone. Merlin understood that, Aldric treated Sefa like a daughter, would have protected her from the slightly rowdy men that might try it on.

Merlin had offered to go as her protection, for she knew about his Magic. He was quite happy to go, actually, bought a drink and sat down to listen to her first song. Despite being shy, she quickly fell into the tune that was provided, her tone growing stronger as she settled. Coins were flicked at the stage, mostly, tips for her good voice.

Then, someone had suggested she sing a duet with him. It was a traditional song, usually reserved for Yule, but the celebration was coming up in a couple of weeks and she had turned those pleading eyes to him.

He hated how he fell for them, Sefa was his friend, and he wanted to make her happy. There were very few people that treated him with such openness, so before Merlin was aware of himself, he was up on the stage by her side.

She began the tune, her gentle voice lowering to try and encourage him to join.

‘They came in the night, in the heavenly snow,’ Sweet, she could draw the attention of any man in here, and Merlin was glad that she had found a partner in George. Even if he was annoyingly odd.

‘Down by the river, where the wild waters flow,’ She pleaded with him, and Merlin gave in,

‘A Knight, dressed in metal, with nowhere to go,’ And that was it, his first words, and he fell straight into the trap.

**

By the time they left the Tavern, Merlin had sung at least eight songs, was slightly tipsy from all the free drinks that he’d been gifted, and had a pocket full of coins. Sefa was by his side, gripping at her skirts and giggling wildly, hair a mess and skin flushed rosy from the thrill of the attention.

‘You were so good!’

‘I took inspiration from you.’ He joked, wrapped an arm around her waist as she struggled to stand.

‘I’m s’glad you’re m’friend, Mel!’ She cried, while Merlin was debating whether or not letting Sefa drink all the free drinks was a bad idea.

‘You too, Sefa.’ She laughed, then promptly fell, so he scooped her up and carried her back in the direction of the Castle.

Sneaking past the Guards was difficult, especially when Sefa kept shushing him loudly with her finger pressed to her lips,

‘Shh Merlin, you’re being loud!’ She’d giggle, and he rolled his eyes fondly. He managed to reach his home, slipped into the room and sat her down on the bench. Gaius was out of Camelot for at least ten nights, so Merlin walked her across to his bed, lay her down and tucked her in.

‘Sleep.’

**

Merlin did her chores that morning, woke the Queen and helped her dress, then did the same for Arthur. He woke the Lady Morgana as well, brought her breakfast and made sure they were all in time for the Council meeting, then went to set up the targets for practice. He was sweating by lunchtime, his hair hanging over his forehead, a constant reminder that he hadn't had his hair cut in ages.

That drew his attention to the thought of Sefa, who often wore her hair back with a fabric tied around it. In the heat of the sun, Merlin undid the neckerchief and, after a couple of awful attempts, managed to get it around his head, keeping his hair out of his face.

Perfect. With the targets set up, he headed back to his home, found Sefa sitting on the bench and cradling her head.

‘Hungover?’

‘Shh, you’re speaking so loudly!’ He chuckled quietly, moved over to find her a potion for the headache. She drank it down with a quiet thanks, then looked up.

‘You should keep your hair longer. It looks nice. Might even be enough to attract a certain Knight.’ She teased, and Merlin blushed. His affections for Gwaine might be well hidden from most, but Sefa knew him very well. Enough to see him watching Gwaine at practice, or spending his time with the man when he could.

‘Shut it. I did your chores from the day, told the Ladies that you were unwell.’ Sefa smiled, and Merlin moved across to make them some food. Figured he might as well, considering he was the reason that she was so drunk.

‘You know, I knew you could sing.’ Sefa remarked, mouth full of the stew he’d made for them.

‘I was awful.’

‘You were brilliant. I’ve heard you when you think nobody is listening, but that was… incredible.’ He blushed, not really used to being praised by anyone other than Gaius. Lancelot, maybe, but that was just because he knew about Merlin’s Magic.

‘Thank you.’ He meant it, as well. Was glad that he’d gone up on that stage with her, even if it had been embarrassing to begin with.

‘You sing like someone who’s lost somebody.’ She added, taking another mouthful and looking up at him. Merlin looked away, when he’d been singing last night, the emotion had come from the only other person that he’d ever sung to. Freya, when they were hiding out, trying to soothe her through one of her terrors.

‘So do you.’ He shot back, and Sefa shrugged.

‘I was supposed to marry a boy from my village. Edwin. But he died when bandits raided the village.’ He felt bad now, for turning the question around. Sefa was so trusting of him, and he shouldn’t be so… snappy, with her. They were friends, and if he was going to get used to this closeness, he needed to open up as well.

‘Her name was Freya. She was a Druid, cursed to turn into a Bastet at night. We were going to run away together, but she changed. A fatal blow.’ He cleared his throat, looked away, before Sefa’s hand patted his.

‘Well, this was nice.’ He joked, taking her empty bowl and moving to the water to wash them. Sefa laughed, stood up and looked around, before focusing back on him.

‘Does that mean you’ll sing with me again?’ Honestly, he hadn't even considered it, but now that she mentioned it…

‘Maybe.’

What was one more secret, kept from everybody else?


	2. The group

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gaius spills the beans

Gaius found out. He returned from his travels, noticed that Merlin’s mood had improved dramatically. That he had a habit of disappearing at night, and the Physician had assumed that he had finally admitted his affections towards Gwaine. Instead, he caught sight of Merlin and Sefa sneaking back into the Castle one evening, confronted his son about it.

Singing. Merlin showed him the coin he had made, far more than Gaius had ever seen, then explained that he had been with Sefa. That they performed together, and he enjoyed it. That it made his Magic happy, made HIM happy, and so Gaius agreed that he could continue.

He also noted that Merlin’s hair grew longer than usual, that occasionally, he’d spot Merlin with his neckerchief tied around his head to keep it from his face. Gaius had decided he was far too old to be bothered with the fact that Merlin was doing such a thing, just hoped Arthur never caught him. He’d probably never let Merlin live that down.

Until Arthur came storming in, his Knights, sister and Queen in quick procession. Gaius tried to keep his word, he did. But then Arthur looked around, lowering his voice to a whisper.

‘Is it his… Magic?’ So, the King knew. Gaius didn’t look to deeply into that, instead told the King that Merlin was with Sefa, and that they were at the Tavern.

‘I thought Merlin didn’t drink?’

‘I thought the Tavern was a code-word for Magic things.’ Arthur added, looking to Morgana, who shrugged.

‘Sire, I ask that you don’t tease him. He’s happy.’

**

Sefa watched Merlin sing, and like the rest of their audience, she was captivated. Every time they did this, his voice would become stronger. He would draw them in, his tune jovial, his eyes sparkling with glee and his song melodic.

Tonight was no different, Merlin’s hair was tied out of his face with one of her fabrics, and he was singing a song about flirtatious Knights. It was funny, to watch how every man in the Tavern was attracted to him, yet they were trying to understand how such a thing was possible.

Then she caught sight of the table at the back, the cloaked people that, despite the fact they weren’t in armour, she recognised. It was Arthur that gave them away, one flash of his golden hair and she knew. Then she spotted Gwen, Morgana… she turned to Merlin, to warn him that he shouldn’t sing now they were in the room, but he was already climbing back to the stage.

The song was a slow one. About love, something she’d experienced briefly, that Merlin had as well. The tune was a sad one, sung from his heart about the Lady of his affections, and the entire Tavern fell silent as he sung.

She joined in, came to his side and pushed away the nerves that came knowing the King and Queen were watching. Merlin, unaware of such a thing, took her hand in his as they sung together.

The song ended, people were cheering, and Merlin accepted the drink from a man that came to wrap an arm around him. Flirting right back at him, with sweet smiles and his face framed by the way his hair was pinned back.

Sefa took the opportunity to walk to the back table, halted when she got there.

‘Sire, my Ladies, Sir Knights.’ She whispered low, knowing that if anyone else found out… they looked to her, she could see the confusion, the shock.

‘Don’t ruin this for him, please.’

**

Merlin laughed, thanked the man for his free drink and ducked away from the grabby hands that tried to reach for him. He enjoyed the singing, even enjoyed the company, but he didn’t want to fall into their beds.

Sefa met him at the door, and they began the walk back. Somehow, Merlin couldn’t shake the suspicion that someone was following them, but he ignored it. It was just the drink, the heightened senses from singing in front of a crowd.

‘What’s wrong, Sefa?’ The girl peeked up, gnawing on her lower lip in worry.

‘Why did you not go home with him?’ Merlin almost tripped, stared at her in shock.

‘I would never! Singing is one thing, but… no.’ Sefa nodded, then took his hand.

‘I think George is jealous of us.’ Merlin had been thinking the same thing, even though it was ridiculous. He grumbled, squeezed her hand.

‘Have you told him I’m only interested in guys?’ It wasn’t a thing to be advertising, but this was his best friend, and she could keep a secret.

‘If I did that, do you honestly think he’d keep it from the King?’ Arthur wouldn’t be impressed, Merlin shuddered at the thought of him finding out, sighed.

‘If it made you happy, then I’d take the risk of Arthur being a prat.’

‘You’re too kind. But what about… Freya?’ It was a good point. Although Merlin’s attentions were focused almost entirely on Gwaine, he had kissed Freya. Had been willing to run away with her.

‘I think maybe guys and Magical beings.’ She snorted with laughter, then stole the fabric from his head, ruffled his hair until it stuck up in all directions.

‘Singing tomorrow night?’

‘I’d love to.’ He said honestly, pressed a kiss to her forehead.

**

Arthur was acting weirdly. Merlin woke him as normal, then went to watch the Knights’ training. Each one of them stared at him like they’d never seen him before, Arthur quickly got them to work, and Merlin focused on polishing Arthur’s armour. It was an annoying task, there were a couple of scratches that he stubbornly tried to smooth, swore as they refused to come out.

Instead, he tied his hair back and focused on working them harder, until he eventually managed to work some of the scratches out. Pleased, he wiped his forehead of sweat that always formed under the hot sun, grinned as the armour shined.

‘What are you doing?’ Arthur looked so startled, like he was lost. Gwaine was staring at him, the same look when he saw a pretty barmaid he wanted to seduce. Confused, Merlin looked around, realised they were genuinely talking to him.

‘Polishing your armour. What’s the issue?’ He’d even managed to get out the scratches. Arthur vaguely gestured at him, and Merlin realised he was pointing to the neckerchief that was in his hair.

‘Oh, I couldn’t see. Hair gets in the way.’ Arthur looked to Gwaine, the Knight who opened his mouth, then shut it.

Neither of them spoke, both turning back to training. Weird.

**

Sefa noticed them, hiding in the back of the Tavern once more like they could keep getting away with it. Luckily, Merlin was distracted by the fact that someone had been trying to get at Sefa, reached to grab her as she moved to the stage. She’d never seen his eyes burn with such hatred, listened to him quietly threaten the man.

‘What’s a pushover like you going to do about it?’ The drunk snarled, before reaching for Sefa again. She noted the King looked ready to come across, but he didn’t need to. Merlin gripped the man’s hand and twisted, until something cracked and she winced.

‘Lay a hand on her again, and I’ll chop it off.’ Merlin snarled, the pretty-boy that sung completely gone. The silence stretched, before the man grumbled and left, and Merlin wrapped an arm around her waist protectively. Dared anyone else to try.

‘Alright, you’ve protected my virtue, now let’s go and sing.’ She joked, lightening the tone around them. Several people laughed, and Merlin’s expression softened.

Back to the happy singer, once more.


	3. Attention

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merlin finally managed to grab Gwaine's attention

Merlin saw him. He was mid-song, when he finally met Gwaine’s gaze, almost stumbled over the words. Why was the Knight here? Oh Goddess, the others were there as well, they would never let him live this down. He suddenly felt rather stupid, dressed up with his hair tied back, singing away about love. Still, he managed to stumble to the end, ran to Sefa so quickly that he was worried he would trip.

‘Why are they here? Oh, I must look so stupid, they…’ Sefa clamped a hand over his mouth, waited until he stopped talking, then smiled.

‘I don’t think you look stupid. And, if you look at their reactions, I think they’re impressed.’ Merlin couldn’t believe it, but when he looked back across, he caught Morgana’s gaze. She smiled, nothing but encouragement, and he looked back to Sefa.

‘Go on. Go, get your Knight.’ She was always encouraging him, and he loved her for it.

‘But I promised to look after you!’ He protested, before squeaking when a hand came down on his shoulder.

Gwaine, who had a smirk on his lips and a twinkle of mischief in his eyes, and Sefa was moving away towards the stage to sing.

‘I didn’t know you could sing.’ He was teasing, and Merlin blushed, tried not to feel slightly nervous.

‘I didn’t know you’d be watching.’ He shot back, before Gwaine offered him a drink. Good, he needed that, drained it quickly and ignored the raised eyebrow from his friend.

‘Nervous?’ Of what? Singing, no, but the way Gwaine was staring at him? Merlin was worried that he could read his feelings, that he had worked out why Merlin was so tense around him.

‘Not at all.’ He lied, held still as Gwaine’s fingers reached for the tie in his hair.

‘You look good, with longer hair.’ Really? He ducked from the compliment, wondered what on earth he was doing, then looked back to the Knight. In all his songs, he was confident, spoke of love like it was something he knew, when really, he was the worst person to ask.

‘Glad you approve.’ He teased, even dared to roll his eyes, watched the corner of Gwaine’s mouth tick slightly.

‘You don’t seem to realise how many of them are watching you. Looking at you like they’d eat you up.’ Merlin went to argue, that was ridiculous, before he actually bothered to stare. Gwaine was right, the eyes on him were nothing but hungry, and he felt rather hot under the attention of so many people. It didn’t help that Gwaine was here, looking at him with the same expression.

‘I…’

‘Would you let them? Let someone strip you down, ravage you in such a way?’ Merlin was overheating. He had no idea what Gwaine was attempting, but he felt rather bold, whether it was the drink or Sefa’s encouragement, he didn’t know.

‘Maybe. The attention would be quite nice.’ Jealousy, and Merlin winked, dared to, and watched Gwaine’s eyes darken.

‘Unless you want me to kiss you in front of all these people, I suggest we get some air.’ Gods, Merlin was lost, that tone and the way his eyes were watching him, he could barely keep himself upright. Turned, ignoring Sefa’s knowing gaze, and walked towards the door of the Tavern.

It was cold out, the night’s air nipping at his skin, but it was replaced by the warmth of Gwaine as hands reached for his hips, spun him around and pressed him back to the wall.

‘Please tell me I haven’t been reading this wrong.’ Gwaine pleaded, gaze flicking down to Merlin’s lips, then back up. Merlin shifted, resting against Gwaine’s body and looked up, determined.

‘You haven’t.’ And then he kissed him. He did! All this confidence, he dared to kiss the Knight, and Gwaine responded very happily. Hands lifted him, and Merlin hooked his legs around his waist, tugged him closer and smiled as a hand reached for the tie in his hair.

‘You’re obsessed.’ He joked, and Gwaine laughed, kissed him briefly, before taking the tie out and ruffling his hair.

‘With you? Yes.’

**

Sefa found Merlin the next morning, having done his chores for the King. The manservant was slumped in Gwaine’s bed, snoring gently and covered in a mountain of blankets, while the Knight was dressing.

‘Sorry to disturb, Sir Gwaine.’ She bowed her head, while the Knight just grinned. His torso was littered with marks, which made even her blush, despite the things she’d seen between the Queen and King.

‘You’re not disturbing. Could you do me a favour?’ He asked it like she was his equal, something that Sefa had always admired about the Knight. His loyalty to Merlin showed no bounds, like the way he was, even if it was unconsciously, moving to put himself between them like he would shield Merlin from harm.

‘Of course, Sir Gwaine.’ He rolled his eyes, looked fondly down to Merlin, then back to her.

‘Firstly, just Gwaine is fine. And would you mind telling Merlin to come and see me when he wakes?’ She had always been able to see the love in his eyes, but now it was so much clearer.

‘I’ll let him know.’ She said with a smile, the Knight thanking her and rushing off to training. Merlin woke at that moment, lazily blinked back sleep, then startled when he caught sight of her. His hair was a mess, lips swollen and bitten, with his neck hosting a number of marks. Add that to the fact he was probably naked under the blankets, and she was thoroughly amused.

‘Your Knight wants to see you once you’ve dressed. Might want to cover your neck, as well.’ She advised, laughed as he groaned and rolled back onto the bed, throwing a glare in her direction.

‘Not a word.’ He warned, while she stuck her tongue out.

‘I can’t promise that.’

**

Singing, Merlin decided, was going to be something that he kept for moments like this. He sung under his breath, headed across the grass towards the training field, caught sight of his lover attacking the King. Deciding to be stealthy, he crept up to the others, grinned when Leon ruffled his hair.

‘Morning, Merlin.’

‘I suppose we don’t need to ask where you were.’ Lancelot teased, eyes drifting to his neck, which was just about covered with the neckerchief.

‘Shut up.’ He joked, looking back to where Gwaine had his sword pressed against Arthur’s breastplate. The King laughed, Gwaine dropping the sword and offering out his hand, pulling Arthur up with ease. He went to say something, but it was halted when Gwaine caught sight of him.

‘Merlin! Glad you could decide to join us, after what I presume was a heavy night of drinking?’ Merlin flushed, the Knights may have figured it out, but Arthur was oblivious to the fact that Gwaine and him had spent the night together. Unfortunately, or maybe fortunately, Gwaine was never known for being subtle.

‘A heavy night of fucking.’ Merlin gaped at the Knight, who just grinned and kissed him, properly kissed him. Merlin pouted, couldn’t ever be mad when Gwaine looked at him like that, and Arthur had turned the shade of his cape.

‘Crude as always.’ Percival remarked, while the Knights tried to hide their laughter.

‘No point hiding what’s mine.’ Gwaine shot back, before he looked to Merlin.

‘Breakfast?’

**

Arthur was happy for them. Honestly, he was. Well, mostly happy for Merlin, Gwaine was being far too smug about the entire thing.

In all fairness, the King was still hung up over the fact that Merlin was singing. Merlin. The same manservant that screeched like a girl whenever he stubbed his toe, or hummed out of tune all the time.

Worse, Merlin could actually sing. He found himself smiling whenever Merlin began a tune, usually when he was doing his chores, and then Arthur had to force himself to lose the smile. It was ridiculous, along with the long hair and those damned neckerchiefs that Arthur had always hated.

If he was smiling, which was completely absurd, then the others were wise enough not to mention it.


End file.
